Virtualized Network services have grown immensely in popularity. Users may be provided with access to applications and data storage on the network without having to worry about the infrastructure and platforms that run the user's applications and store the user's data. In some cases, users, such as tenants, may negotiate with the network service provider to guarantee certain performance of their applications so they can operate with the desired level of service.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.